When a vehicle is driven through an area with a large amount of airborne aerosols (such as fog, smog, snow, rain), vision can be occluded due to decreased visibility. The vehicle may have sensors (e.g., radar, lidar) that detect objects further into the aerosol than human vision can see. For example, an indication of a detected object can be displayed to the driver on a screen inside the vehicle. However, any benefit of this may be negated by making the driver divert their attention from driving conditions that require additional attention due a decrease in both visibility and driver reaction time.